Rogue
by AkaneKitanna
Summary: Rain poured from the sky, soaking the vast greens below. My clothes did nothing, but take in this rain. I stared upwards. I should be shivering by now, but I'm not...I can't. I'm ouds let little light pierce through with only the darkness and melancholy splashes of dread as a reminder to the tragedy left behind. I am left alone in a foreign land. Empty and no one.
1. Author's Note

Hello! AkaneKitanna here! Just wanted to say thank you for reading this story (if anyone's reading it haha) and I hope you like it. Please vote and comment for more! Tell me what you think! Thanks!

DISCLAIMER: All characters, plot, and story belong to their respectful owners Masashi Kishimoto and Nickelodeon. This is purely for fun! I only own my OC, and any other characters I decide to make. Hope you enjoy and please don't hesitate to comment! Thank you! So without further ado, here's Rogue.


	2. Prologue

Edited 11/23/18

꧁꧂

Rain poured from the sky, soaking the vast greens below. My clothes did nothing, but take in this rain. I stared upwards. I should be shivering by now, but I'm not...I can't.

I'm numb.

Clouds let little light pierce through with only the darkness and melancholy splashes of dread as a reminder to the tragedy left behind. I was soaked to the bone but that's okay. I can't feel it. My body aches, but it's a different kind of ache. One that I'm familiar with...One that I've felt before... It hurts, Itachi. Why did you do this? Why did you leave me?

Heh. It's so ironic. Only after your death do I see who you truly are. My eyes were clouded with hate, too much to see your sadness. You know, I've always wondered if what I saw was an illusion. You were crying that day, weren't you? I'm sorry...There aren't enough words to describe what I feel now. Mixed emotions of anger, sadness, loneliness, and relief pervade my mind. You were always by my side. Even as an obstacle, you gave me a purpose in life. Now I have nothing. I am left with nothing. I'm empty.

The sky is crying as well. Just like me. I've always hated the rain. Today I can't help but appreciate it.

The rain hides my tears. Tears of regret, anguish, and anger. At once, my mask breaks and I can't hold it in anymore.

I scream.

꧁꧂

꧁ A/N:Please vote and comment to tell me what you think! Should I continue or naw?


	3. Character Profile

꧁Name:Uchiha Hotaru (Last, First)

Hotaru - firefly

꧁Description:

Hotaru is a medium height girl with long black hair and purple eyes. Her bangs frame her face with several strands reaching her eyes. Twin to Uchiha Sasuke, her talents and use of the Sharingan are near parallel. Influenced by Orochimaru, Hotaru dons a gray high-collared shirt with bandages around her wrists and body. This is accompanied by a blue cloth covering her stomach, secured by a purple rope belt. Her hair reaches her back and is usually seen in a ponytail or in a manner similar to Sasuke's (except with longer hair of coarse).

꧁Personality:

Due to the Uchiha massacre, Hotaru has developed a cold and cynical persona around strangers, therefore giving off an arrogant and cocky front around herself. She is very proficient in taijutsu and ninjutsu as well as the Sharingan, a kekkei genkai of her clan. Being the last of her clan, Hotaru is reluctant to trust others, usually giving a limited amount of information to her allies. She deeply cares for her brothers, Itachi and Sasuke who she hasn't seen in years due to her status as a missing-nin.

꧁Past: Not telling. Read to find out! XD

꧁Fun Facts:

~Hotaru cares deeply for others even if she doesn't openly show it.

~She'd rather take the hit than see someone get hurt.

~She has purple eyes which are unusual in the Uchiha clan.


	4. 1: Pilot

Edited: 11/22/18

꧁꧂

What's happening? Where am I?

It takes me a minute to come to. Blinking the blurriness away from my eyes, my hands dig into the dirt. It's raining. I unclench the damp earth and feel it fall from them.

Drop after drop hits my face, soaking my clothes through. I focus my gaze towards the sky, up towards the heavens searching for an answer.

Why is it always raining?

My breath slow and contemplating, I sit up. My clothes are filthy, but I don't care. I could be clean and it wouldn't even matter. I feel filthy. My hair is still up tightly, but the remnants of my last battle left my bangs unruly with bits and pieces of hair waving in the wind. I have no care. I am only reminded of one thing.

Nothing good happens when it's raining.

Is the sky crying as well? Is that why I feel nothing and everything at the same time? I don't know anymore...I don't know, Itachi...By now, I only register that I am standing. Has my body been preserving itself without my knowing? Why do I still fight to survive when I have lost so much?

I am so filthy. Unclean. And just so sad.

My feet stay rooted to the ground, unable to take a step forward. My eyes roam the grounds around me with barely a twitch from my body. I'm as still as stone. I feel nothing, but numbness and aching remorse. Where am I? It wouldn't matter though. I'm a rogue, a ninja with no home to return to. I've left that all behind me when I turned my back from the village...when I abandoned everything.

Everything about my life is warped now. What I used to be no longer exists. What my life was, lives in my memory. My brother, Itachi, a no-good traitor, is a hero. A tragic martyr. There's nothing left in me, but guilt. My dear and loving brother whom I miss so much, whom I killed out of vengeance and hate.

I've never heard your story. I never cared enough to seek you out and listen. Maybe if I tried harder to understand you, this could have somehow been avoided. Heh. It's so ironic. Only after your death do I see who you truly are. My eyes were clouded with so much hate, too much to see your sadness.

What was it like...killing mom and dad? I can't imagine the pain. For me, a mere child at the time, that was nothing. Compared to your pain, mine can't come close. You were crying that day, weren't you? I saw it. A single stream of tears behind that stoic mask. You've hidden it from me, but it seems so clear now. Your mask covered up your emotions; you were crying on the inside.

There aren't enough words to describe what I feel now. Mixed emotions of anger, sadness, loneliness, and relief pervade my mind. You were always by my side. Even as an obstacle, you gave me a purpose in life.

I know now.

But Itachi...is it okay to cry? Is it okay to show weakness, only if it's in mourning? I don't know anymore. I feel relief that you weren't who you portrayed yourself to be, but sadness from that very thought. It must have been so lonely.

I will always love you brother. You were the one obstacle that has left me feeling dead now. The one obstacle that has made me feel alive again. I have no one anymore. No one.

Sasuke has left me. He's falling deeper into despair and hatred. I couldn't stand to watch it anymore.

I will always love you Itachi. Farewell my dear brother. You were always the most kind and gentle brother I could ever have.

My feet began moving.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right and so on, moving towards an unknown destination. Since waking up in this strange forest, my goals have shifted. I am alone now, alone in a foreign place. With no friends, no allies, I walk alone. With only my shadows to accompany me, I walk alone.

I can only hope that what I find will give me some answer.

Some type of solace.


	5. 2: Kyoshi Island

Pushing the leaves and twigs out of the way, my eyes adjust to the change in scenery. From landing in a deserted forest to emerging in bustling village, I'm not sure which I should be more scared of: the fact that this island and climate is like none in the Land of Fire or that I don't recognize anything that should be familiar.

Key word: should.

Everywhere I see are villagers dressed in a blue garb of some sort and the occasional green soldier dressed in extravagant silks protected by armor. All were female warriors, which was an interesting notion not to be left out. Their faces bore bold face paint, both simple and elegant, no doubt meant to intimidate. However, as much as my memory and espionage experience served helping me, nothing is familiar...which is a little unsettling to say the least.

I have stumbled onto more questions with no justifying answers.

Nothing. One would think that spending so many years as a shinobi would help me a lot when it comes to identifying where the hell I was. This is somewhat distressing.

"Hey! What are you doing here, trespasser!?"

Damn. Caught already? My eyes narrow in frustration. Must have a pretty good militia to spot me so quickly. I must be losing my touch. I school my scowl into a smile and turn towards the voice.

A girl with the same makeup wearing the green garb walked up to me followed by others of the same group. However, her headpiece and the authority in her voice speaks volumes of her role here.

She's the leader.

"Hmm, me?" I asked, pointing to myself, a mask of innocence on my face. "I just got here, not sure how, but I'm kinda lost. Mind telling me where I am exactly?" I asked, scratching my head. Everything I said was the truth, but many would still find me suspicious for sure...I mean, who wouldn't find a bandaged girl in strange garb? I sure as hell wouldn't, given these circumstances here, wherever here is. "My head hurts a bit...I think I must have hit it somehow" I murmured, rubbing the sore spot on my head. Now that wasn't a lie, I really must have hit the ground hard when I ended up in that forest.

"This is Kyoshi Island, home of the great Avatar Kyoshi," said a man, dressed in a blue robe, lined with fur. He approached me with a careful gaze. "That should be common knowledge, but that doesn't excuse you from coming into our village unannounced. How do I know you're not a Fire Nation spy?"

"Kyoshi? Fire Nation?" I questioned with a perplexed look. Where am I? Just how did I come from one place and end up somewhere totally different. Many thoughts were running through my head so quickly.

My name is Uchiha Hotaru. I am a missing nin. Konoha used to be my home. My best friends were Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi is my older brother. Sasuke is my twin brother. He hates me for abandoning him and withholding information about Itachi. My affiliation with the Akatsuki has been severed ever since Itachi's death. They were hunting me down when a hidden explosive tag went off. That must have been when I got this sore spot on my head. Then I woke up in a foreign forest. With nothing but myself, my weapons, and my scrolls. Great. Just perfect.

My bangs hid my eyes from view, or at least I hoped they did. Nobody could know about my origin. Too many questions.

Too much suspicion.

Way too troublesome.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about," I replied after a long silence. My head cast downwards in depression only added to my seemingly innocent persona. If they knew what I'd done and what I could do, it would be a disaster for sure. As usual, I put my acting skills to the test. Never been one to act, I prefer to experiment if anything. I inwardly sigh.

Old habits die hard.

"I don't remember much actually. My name is Uchiha Hotaru. I think I used to be some sort of warrior, but I don't know...My memories are fuzzy..." I tear up.

Come on. Buy the lie! Eat it up and fall for it...Come on...

...

...

...

"I think she's telling the truth, Oyaji," stated the leader girl.

"Suki!"

"It might just be like what happened with Aang. Just a misunderstanding...I mean, this kind of thing has happened before."

"Hmmm..." the man now known by 'Oyaji' thought with caution. "You may do as you please, but if I see one misstep, one thing that makes me doubt your sincerity, you will wish you were fed to the Unagi. Is that clear, young lady?"

"Crystal, sir," I replied, almost militarily. What the heck is _the_ Unagi? They can't eat a person! But something tells me I don't want to find out. I hate snakes and the like.

"Good. Don't cause trouble for the Avatar, much has changed in the hundred years he has been missing. I'm not sure how people will react to more of it " Oyaji mentioned as he walked back to the central hut. "

'Avatar?'

꧁꧂

"So you don't remember anything?"

"Nope." I replied looking at Suki questionably.

"Nothing at all?" Her eyes showed only worry, but I kept my guard up worried that she might see through my act.

"No." My gaze drifted from her to the ground. "Why? Is that bad?" I replied, my eyebrows scrunched up.

"No...Just a little sad," she replied. And I could tell that she meant it.

After that run-in with the village elder and with Suki who I've learned is the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, she offered to take me around the village. And that's what we were currently doing.

There was an awkward silence between us. I'm not sure why, but I didn't like it. Suki must be lost in her thoughts as am I. She was a warrior like me, so what would be sad about losing your memory? It might be a fresh start for some, maybe a little setback for others. But if someone forgot their past, doesn't that mean they wanted to lose it in the first place? If someone were to forget who they are, what they want to be, then couldn't it be a good thing?

Itachi would have been better off without the burden of killing our clan and surely Sasuke could have been raised in pure, ignorant bliss. Man, just start the violin playing why don't ya?

I wouldn't tell anyone though. It's not like I could. They wouldn't understand.

"Hey Suki? What's the Avatar?" I asked, my hands behind my back. "And what does it have to do with the Fire Nation? I don't mean to pry, but I need to know the basis of what's going on here," I inquired. I turned to face her, walking backwards. "You're not a warrior for nothing. There's obviously someone you're preparing to defend yourselves from," I continued, examining her attire.

꧁Suki's POV:

This girl is perceptive. She doesn't ask pointless questions, rather straight to the point I'd say. But I can tell she's not bad. At least not fire nation bad. Her violet eyes are innocent, but at times they seem clouded with some other emotion, something darker. I seem to question often whether she's really telling the truth. I don't see outwards deceit in her eyes.

We don't get many outsiders so it's hard to tell. But my instincts are never wrong. And as a warrior, you don't question your instincts. That could get you killed. She's not a bad person. But maybe someone who's a little lost. And very sad.

I go on to tell her about the 4 nations, the Hundred Year War, and the recent emergence of the avatar and his friends. She listens intently, asking questions here and there. I hope that whatever she is looking for, she finds it.

꧁꧂

"I'm sorry if I wasted your time. You've been a really great help!" Hotaru smiled, her eyes crinkling in gratitude. Her face brightened from that single act, making her seem years younger. I forgot how young she is. From our discussion, she told me that she was sixteen and that she could fight. She showed no signs of even knowing about the avatar, the war, or the fact that people could bend. She also seemed perplexed by that for some reason. Hotaru stated that she could "bend," but it was a different kind of bending than what I was describing.

She seemed burdened to tell me anything about herself, which brings me back to the amnesia excuse. She said her memories came back in snippets, here and there. But I didn't buy it.

"No problem. It's nice to talk to someone new once in awhile. Do you think you can get back to the inn on your own? I have to train with the girls and Sokka soon."

"Yeah, I've got it from here. Thanks again for getting me up to speed. I think I can manage now." I smiled in response. I really hope that I've made the right choice trusting her.

"Alright. See you around!" I turn to walk towards the dojo.

"Same here. Oh and have fun with your boyfriend!" I halt my steps, my eyes widening and cheeks warm.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I whip my head to glare at her.

She's gone? Ugh, why do people keep saying that?

꧁꧂

꧁A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Please comment for any suggestions or if you wanna tell me how you feel, that's fine too. I wanna get inspired to write some more so everything helps! I've been very busy lately, more so than normal, but I always have time to talk to people. Maybe it'll spark some inspiration in me. Thanks again!


	6. 3: Ea Incipit

꧁Hotaru's POV:

I walk around Kyoshi village. Children run around bumping into each other and laughing. Smiling. The afternoon breeze is fresh and leaves the village peaceful and pleasant. Noisy chatter and sun kissed merriment drifts by the sound of water flowing down the river. I miss times like these...when everything was normal and we could just be kids.

I remember the little things of Konoha, the things that I took for granted. Ramen Ichiraku, the Uchiha compound, the training grounds, even the Hokage Rock. The little details are what I remember the most. It's so distant though. Like it was a dream. Years have passed since my family was torn apart. Sasuke...Itachi...

Even the faces of mother and father are becoming more and more faded. It makes me scared. I don't want to forget them. Their smiles, the sound of their laugh, their scent. I don't want my memories of them to fade.

It at least brings me comfort that Sasuke and I so closely resemble each other. No matter how far apart we are, we just have to look into the mirror to be reminded that we aren't alone. No matter how much we may disagree, we know we love each other. But I suppose it's also a blessing and a curse. A double-edged sword. We could never fully betray each other despite how far I know we've grown apart. It's also _that_ distance that reminds us that we aren't together like we should be.

Twins are a pair.

If only _we_ could have had a childhood like those children. How much different would we have turned out I wonder? Would we be normal people? Farmers? Merchants? I always ask myself those questions even though its pointless.

My head was meant to be in the clouds, not here. Stuck in the dirt.

We'd certainly end up much better than being cold-blooded killers. Being a shinobi is not all sunshine and rainbows. Yeah, it's cool to be a hero and save the day. But it all comes at a price.

No matter what we tell ourselves, shinobi are killers. We kill in the service of those who don't want their hands dirty in exchange for fame, reputation, money, power. You name it. We kill to protect. We kill to punish and enforce law. We kill in the service of liars and killers.

Just a pretty name is all it is.

The higher rank the mission, the higher the pay. But what's a job when there's no risk? Otherwise, anyone could do our job with any consequence. The only risks are our lives, reputation, and morals. I guess it's the small detail that sets shinobi apart from cold-blooded killers.

Who would want such a life though? Who could aspire to become like that? Itachi was a martyr and look where's that led us.

Sasuke? He's a rogue out for vengeance against the village that ordered our clan destroyed and is full of his dear friends.

Me? I'm also a rogue so I guess that puts me in with the dangerous bunch as well. But I'm tired of killing. I've thought a lot about what I want to do with my life from here on out.

I've decided. I won't be controlled by anyone. Not by Konoha, Danzo, the fifth Hokage...anyone. I'm myself and will make decisions by myself. I have enough of doing other people's dirty work.

With the exception to my twin, I can't say that I care much for what happens to other people. Sasuke is all I have left. But now I'm in a different world altogether it seems.

By syncing with their chakra affinity aka. their heritage and nation, they are able to produce elemental attacks. That's what I hypothesize anyhow. It might be a different technique, but it's similar enough for me to claim a nation and survive with little to no suspicion.

The only problem is using ninjutsu. My natural chakra affinity is _fire_. But it seems most people don't take kindly to the Fire Nation at the moment...Not good. A non-bender? But that would severely restrict my fighting capabilities if I am to lie and try to keep everyone's trust. Lightning surely won't work either, another indicator of being a firebender I've heard. I suppose I'll think of something on the fly. Shouldn't be too hard.

My mind must be getting overloaded with everything I'm trying to process. I'm even laughing at myself. Wow, I sound crazy.

I've already admitted to Suki that I have some knowledge of "bending," but it was different to how she knows that people "bend." I left it at that and she didn't seem to pry although she looked a bit curious.

At this point, it's safe to assume I'm nowhere near the elemental nations. The leaves, the grass, even the sun feels foreign, which strangely doesn't upset me for some reason. Maybe a fresh start is what I need. I need to get my bearings. Find myself again. Maybe this is the reason I am here.

If there's anything of me left.

"It's the Fire Nation! Girls, come quickly. They have landed on our shores. Get the villagers to safety."

Oyaji ushers the Kyoshi warriors to the forefront. I notice Sokka, the avatar's friend is wearing...is that what I think it is?

Oh my gosh...

He looks like a girl! Suki must have made him put that on~

Some Kyoshi warriors stay behind and begin to evacuate the villagers. They tell me it's not safe either, but when have I ever listened to the authorities?

Ok, maybe I've listened to the Hokage in the past, but now is different.

I need to see what this so called Fire Nation is all about.

꧁꧂

"Come out avatar! You can't hide from me forever." An teenage boy yells aloud. He has a nasty scar on his left side and has his hair tied in a high ponytail. Riding a sort of rhino, more soldiers filter into the village. I stay crouched on the village roof, observing what I am up against and whether I should intervene. Surely, the avatar wouldn't need my help right?

꧁꧂

꧁A/N: Thank you so much for sticking with me! I know I took a long break, but I'm back at it now. Please comment and vote for more. I wanna hear your thoughts XD


	7. 4: Ponytail on a Rhino

Edited 11/23/18

꧁꧂

In the dark

And I'm right on

The middle mark

I'm just in the tier

Of everything that rides

Below the surface

And I watch from a

Distance seventeen

And I'm short of

The others dreams

Of being golden

And on top

꧁꧂

"Find him," the boy states. I can tell its a boy and not a man by the youthful voice. Strange for a boy to be in charge of a group of Fire Nation soldiers. Weren't they super militaristic?

His men signal their rhinos forward in search of the avatar. As they slowly make their way down the deserted village, my hand inches its way towards my belt and kunai pouch in case they spot me. Hearing a metal shing and near silent foot patter below me, I relax slightly. Perhaps, I can afford to observe a little longer?

I angle myself to see Kyoshi warriors pounce on the henchmen, knocking them off their mounts. I see Suki in the group, signaling silent orders to take out the soldiers. Their fans are an extension of their arms, moving swiftly and precisely.

Suki breaks away from the group, aiming to tackle the leader head on. Dodging fire punches, she quickly and rashly might I add jumps to aim a forward swipe at him. I thought about jumping in to save her from a potentially lethal counterattack, but am surprised by the boy's decision to swipe at her with the rhino's tail.

He seemed almost reluctant to deal any lasting damage. If it was me against a group of unknown soldiers, I wouldn't have thought twice about using my fire to defend myself. Even if it could have killed someone.

He aims another fire punch at Suki only to have it deflected by Sokka with his fans. Still sporting the Kyoshi garb. The boy is knocked off from his mount, which flees from the skirmish. His helmet falls off, revealing a high ponytail.

Seeing himself cornered, ponytail boy windmill kicks sending a flurry of fire. Stunning all of the Kyoshi warriors around him and flinging Suki into a nearby wooden post, he continues with a backsweep of fire which knocks Sokka down too. The boy jumps back into the open streets of the village, ready to attack.

With a defiant attitude, he declares to the village, "nice try Avatar, but these little girls can't save you." He knows that the avatar is in the village, no doubt planning his next move. That's what I would be doing anyhow.

"Hey! Over here." Hmm. Maybe he's not much of a planner? Or he already has a plan.

"Finally," the teenage boy states, smirking before releasing an onslaught of attacks at the air nomad.

꧁꧂

My hand hovered back over my kunai pouch, ready to jump in the skirmish below. I didn't want to have to pick a side, but it can't be helped.

The avatar no older than twelve seemed to be holding his own in the duel against the scarred teen. A decent feat considering his age. I imagined him to be a little bit older. Imagine my shock when I see that it is a twelve year old boy.

He only seemed to be using his 'bending' to evade, not attack. My eyes narrowed. Does he actually plan on winning? No, he must be buying time. But why would he need to do that? He should be the most powerful being in this world.

On the other hand, the scarred teen delivered blasts of fire in rapid succession at the avatar. Albeit reckless, he 'bended' fire to his will like it was second nature. I suppose it is. Like an extension of himself, he channeled his chi through the element of fire. No hand seals were necessary. Awfully convenient. He seemed to not hold anything back when fighting the avatar as opposed to his earlier fight with the Kyoshi warriors.

Similarly, the avatar used the air like it was also a part of himself. Floating like a leaf in the wind, he dodged and bended in a form that could be used to defend and attack. However, I could tell that he leaned more towards the side of defending, or more like dodging. He picked up a pair of fans and used them to channel his airbending before switching to his staff when it was flung out of his hands. Ponytail head growled and charged, dealing an outside crescent kick, punch, and forward sweep of fire.

The avatar dodged the kick, dispersing the next that followed using his staff. Although both seemed to be on even playing grounds, the teen was beginning to corner the avatar. He gasped when the fire was getting closer and closer to burning him and the village. Making evading the fire harder, the kid's staff flew out of his hand as the firebender gained momentum on the offense.

Ponytail saw this and quickly aimed a heavy fire punch to incapacitate the boy.

Thinking quickly, I channeled my chakra into my feet and intercepted landing in front of the dueling pair.

"What?!" ponytail exclaimed.

Channeling some wind chakra into my akatsuki cloak, I waved the fire off course and into a nearby house. Wincing at setting the house ablaze, I straightened up and readjusted the cloak so it covered my frame once again.

"Whoa…" My eyes drifted from the angry, amber eyes of ponytail to behind me to meet gray eyes filled with wonder. I quickly turned back forward in attack stance, grasping my sword strapped to my waist.

My left foot towards my opponent and the right turned outwards, I await his first move.

꧁꧂

꧁Zuko's POV

"Who're you?!" I questioned the masked figure, standing in my way.

The figure was silent, refusing to answer me. The black cloak bearing red clouds, was able to completely cover the person's figure.

It was a girl, that much I could tell when she lifted her cloak. The bandages covering her arms and legs added to her suspicious appearance. What wound could have caused her to need that many bandages? No. What's more important is- my gaze shifted back to the avatar behind her. Him!

"You should run kid."

"Huh? But what about you!?"

"Go before he sets this whole village afire!"

"Arggggggg! Get out of my way!" This was my chance! Before he runs again, like the coward he is. I ran at her, delivering a tornado kick of fire towards her unmoving figure. She's not moving? What a stupid girl. I smirked.

Before my flames could make contact with her, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. It irritated my lungs, making me cough. I can't lose the avatar here! A piece of wood fell to the ground from where she once stood, but she was nowhere to be seen. Whatever. She's not my main target.

I continued my mission. Right punch, drop sweep, inside crescent kick, left punch. Soon enough, the avatar was sweating from the heat. Almost there! Just a little more...

꧁꧂

A whirl of wind dived down on the fire prince. Sensing the shift in atmosphere, he jumped back nearly avoiding Hotaru who landed with a flourish. Katana blade at the ready, she yelled, "Hurry it up!"

Snapping out of his trance, Aang airbended onto the roof of a nearby hut. "Oh okay. Um thanks!" he replied before gliding to his flying bison.

Zuko growled and went to pursue the avatar on the roof only to be cut off by Hotaru who stood in front of his path. "Get out of my way!" he yelled releasing more and more fire onto the girl. What irked him more was the fact that she seemed to be dodging his moves just like the avatar. He signaled his komodo rhino before mounting it and jumping over her, sending a ring of fire from above.

Eyes widening at the spiral fire that fell atop her, her mind screamed at her to remove her cloak. Hotaru quickly spun on her toes, bending back and kicked her cloak to absorb the fire. Transferring her weight onto her right hand, she flipped into a crouching position. The remaining fire dispersed as a circle around her, her cloak falling to the ground to the side. Seeing no more use for her katana, she sheathed it behind her. Zuko's eyes met hers in a clash of amber and purple before he turned away, signalling for reinforcements. Hotaru's gaze followed the avatar who was diving off of his flying bison into the ocean.

What came next sent shivers down her spine. A giant eel sprang forth from the cold depths, sending a shrill roar that made her ears ring. Shaking her head in disbelief and to regain her bearings, she sprang forth, picked up her cloak, and sprinted to catch up with the prince. It dawned on her what the avatar was trying to do as he pulled on the eel's barbels like the reins of a horse which in turn caused the eel to spray water upon the burning houses.

He was trying to put out the fires. Which also caused everyone to get wet including her. When she caught up with the prince, she let out a chuckle at seeing him soaked along with his rhino and soldiers. What a pretty sight. The avatar left the island on his flying bison after the deed was done.

Growling again, the prince commanded his soldiers to return to the ship and prepare to follow. Noticing her presence, he spun on his heel and walked towards Hotaru.

"You! You're coming with me."

꧁꧂

꧁A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I know I took a long break, but I plan to update more often. More comments = more motivation = more chapters XP

I also did a bit of editing on the earlier chapters, so check them out for more details/slight detail changing, etc.


	8. 5: Stargazing & Firedancing

He walked towards me. His face told me enough of his mood: anger, hostility, and impatience. I stood unyielding, not taking a step back otherwise that could be read as fear. And he did not scare me. I narrowed my eyes, questioning his supposed authority he suddenly gained over me.

He stopped right in front of me, and reached for my arm. I quickly swatted it away. Just who does he think he is?

"No," I replied. "I don't take orders." My eyebrows knit, trying to get a good reading on his character. He growled and made a reach again, this time faster. I swatted his hand away again with more force.

"Arg. I don't have time for this! You're coming with me whether you like it or not," he yelled, fire bursting from his clenched fists.

"Why."

"Why? You're friends with the Avatar. What do you mean why!"

I sighed, my head bowing slightly. "Quit yelling. I'm literally a few feet away from you." I put my hand to my mask, mimicking the movement of massaging my temples. This served to irk him more.

"Then, start cooperating! He's getting away," he pointed to the bison which was just a dot on the horizon.

"He already got away." Ponytail lunged for me, grabbing my arm and yanking me in the direction of his ship.

My eyes widened from the sudden contact. Shivers went up my spine, sending me to a place I'd rather not remember. Everything before me vanished.

Blood pooled around me. The sound of flesh tearing and the metallic smell of blood permeated the room. Time has stopped, paralyzing me.

"You're weak."

 _Kick._

Breathe.

"Hate me, resent me, despise me."

 _Punch._

Keep Breathing.

" Wallow in your despair and claw yourself out of your shame."

 _Stab._

Just breathe. I can't.

"Cling desperately to life and then one day,"

Pain.

This will be over soon. One after another. I can't. He's gonna get me.

"Come before me with the same eyes I bear now!"

It hurts.

Don't look at me with such eyes. No, everyone is dead because of you. You're the enemy.

Reaching for my katana, my instincts guided my actions. I have to-

"Prince Zuko! Oh! I see you have made a friend." A voice drew me back to the present. I released my grip on my sword, my eyes focusing on the older man approaching us.

His eyes were kind and he had a gentle smile. He motioned his hands towards ponytail who still held tightly to my forearm. He was dressed in a similar tunic to this Zuko guy, just with less armor. His hair was held in a traditional bun. Is he nobility as well?

"Uncle. She helped the Avatar escape. She's not my friend," he declared with that same air of hostility.

"Oh did she now?" I yanked my arm out of his grip, rubbing the spot where it was still bruised from my trip here.

"General Iroh, Prince Zuko, the komodo rhinos are in their stables. We are ready to leave," stated a man in uniform.

"Very good. Thank you." His gaze settled back on me. "Would you care for a cup of relaxing jasmine tea? I have been brewing some during my nephew's latest excursion."

A few seconds passed. I debated whether or not this was a good idea. Getting close to them meant getting involved in their world, their politics. But like ponytail said, I did help the avatar. So I guess I did kinda choose a side already. Besides this was my only ticket off the island.

"I guess."

"Uncle! She is our prisoner. The enemy!"

"Nonsense Prince Zuko. The fire that you kindle for your enemy often burns you more than them." He rebuked, folding his arms. "Now I wonder who could be behind that mask? A friend perhaps?"

I debated the consequences of my actions, but where has that got me recently? I'm standing in a strange world, talking to even stranger people in strange circumstances. Maybe making plans really aren't my thing.

꧁꧂

"Hotaru," a somewhat raspy voice answered followed up by a cough. "My apologies," she lifted the hawk mask from her face. "My name is Hotaru." The most discerning and unusual feature of her face was displayed: violet eyes. Both piercing and dark, the fire nation troops, Iroh, and Zuko were surprised by the rather exotic look to her. She didn't seem to don any clothing from any particular nation. Her skin was slightly sunkissed and bore no noticeable blemishes.

"Hotaru! What a beautiful name," Iroh clapped his hands together. Walking at her side, he noticed her rigid stance and cautious nature. "Do you by any chance play Pai Sho?" Taking her silence as an answer, he chuckled, "I have a feeling you would take to it like water and soil." Guiding her towards the ship, Iroh paused and glanced at his nephew.

"Come along Prince Zuko, we have a long journey ahead of us." With his sight still set on the village of Kyoshi, he sighed and boarded his ship. He ignored the cheerful voice of his uncle talking to the girl on the deck. After giving orders to his crew, he headed straight for his quarters to change out of his soaked armour.

Meanwhile, Hotaru kept an eye on her surroundings as Iroh explained to her the rules of the game he seemed so fond of. She saw the prince commanding his crew, barking orders here and there. He turned sharply, his eyes meeting hers again. Hers: cold and expressionless against his: full of emotion. He huffed and glared at his attire.

"What a hothead." That remark was hard for him to ignore. Exhaling fire, he continued his march away from Hotaru and his uncle who was chuckling to himself.

Hotaru knew by revealing herself to them could put her at risk, but she decided to try to be more sociable, which also meant revealing a little bit about herself. What she didn't expect was to have such a warm welcome by the prince's uncle of all people. She was treated to tea and offered a full meal, spiced fish and hot steamed rice after the prince left. At the end of the day, she considered herself lucky and thanked Iroh for his hospitality. He responded in earnest and showed her to a nice, spacious cabin near his and his nephew.

Still, she couldn't sleep even after such an eventful day. There was too much on her mind. Now left alone, she had all the time in the world to process her thoughts.

꧁꧂

Hotaru lay on the deck of the ship, searching for the constellations in the sky that she knew instinctively. From one star to the next, she tried in vain to name a single one. The unfamiliar stars only served to prove her hypothesis that she was in a different world. She sighed.

Due to the loudness and overall community of the village of Kyoshi, she was happy and immersed with their aura. Their happiness became her happiness at their acceptance and optimistic nature. Now that she was surrounded by the sound of rolling waves and the occasional squeaking of the ship, she was met with the realization that she was actually alone in this strange world, which was a daunting new reality for her.

All of her decisions were hers now. With nobody to guide her or tell her what to do, in some way, she had more responsibility. Responsibility to herself, this new world, her actions, and effects she would have on the people around her. At first, she felt empowered by her newfound independence from the land of fire. Or one could call it being a rogue ninja, but everyone was entitled to their own opinion she supposed. She would have to meet new people and draw knowledge from every possible source to evaluate the situation of this world. And the first step she felt was surrounding herself with people like Iroh to ground herself. And find meaning in her existence.

"What are you doing?" asked a distinct voice. She immediately recognized who it was by his aggressive tone and loud footsteps. Zuko walked up towards the girl who was laying on the deck of the ship. Her gaze which was fixed on the sky above was on his figure. Not that she could really avoid it given that he stood in her direct view, which irritated her slightly.

"What does it look like I'm doing. I'm stargazing," she deadpanned, moving to scoot to the side so she wasn't force to stare at him.

"Why?" His question was instant. Like he couldn't fathom why she would be awake at this late, or this early. His eyebrow furrowed.

"Because the stars come out at night and-," was her answer which earned a stomp from the prince.

"No, I know how it works. I'm not stupid!" he yelled. She had just noticed that he was in his armor again.

"Didn't say you were," Hotaru responded sitting up and massaging her temples. "You should really tone it down though."

Huffing he responded, "go to sleep," in a slightly quieter tone, but to her, it was still loud.

"Yeah I should, but I don't sleep much.

"Then go somewhere else... I need to train," he waited for her to move, but was met with no response. This gave him an idea.

He walked away before pausing. He swung his fist, fire emerging and heading towards her. She popped up to her feet and jumped out of the way, landing on the railing. Crouching, she surveyed him. Eyes narrowed in annoyance, "why am I suddenly your sparring partner! Don't you have I don't know, a firebending club to do that stuff?"

"Don't patronize me!" Flinging more fire at her, he exclaimed, "How'd you dodge so easily?!" he yelled clearly frustrated.

"I don't have to try hard to predict your moves. You're practically steaming with anger, hothead."

He growled. "Stop calling me that!" Sending more fire towards her, he huffed in irritation. She laughed at him, dodging with little effort. She danced around the flames, flipping and twirling. To an observer, it would have looked like a circus act. How close can you get to the flames without getting burnt? She was used to it though. Growing up in the Uchiha clan, one had to be an expert in fire jutsus, so it was inevitable that she sparred with her brothers and fellow clansmen. This continued for a good ten minutes.

"Growing tired of this one-way duel which consisted wholy of her dodging and him dishing out attacks, she decided to spice things up a bit. Taking a kunai from her pouch, she twirled it before sending it straight towards one of his flames. Effectively dispersing it, she smirked at the look of surprise on his face. She sent more shurikens and kunai in a sweep of her hand and continued mirroring his attacks. Blades meeting flames before dispersing, the particles of fire danced as they fell upon the deck.

Soon enough, dawn was approaching. The beginnings of the sun's rays graced the ship and its inhabitants started to wake up. The ones that were on duty switched shifts. One of the early risers happened to be Iroh who was intrigued by the display before him. However, both combatants didn't pay a second glance to the small crowd going about on the ship either doing their daily chores or marveling at the unexpected duel. Neither seemed to want to back down.

Hotaru smirked. Zuko circled her arms poised, ready for her attack. Turning towards the side of the ship, she ran to the railing. Zuko followed after her, but stopped and raised his arms in defense when she used it to jump high in the air. She smiled at him.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

꧁꧂

꧁A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Got another chapter done! And as you may have guessed, I'm going to be using the timeline as reference, but I'm also going to throw in some original events that happen. I hate it when fanfics follow the plot to a T and don't contain some originality / have a character that doesn't really impact the series, so I hope that you enjoy what you read.

Let me know what you would like to see happen, and who you think could be a love interest for our dear little potato ninja Hotaru! She already has been through a lot and deserves some happiness! I love talking to your guys!


End file.
